


The Tutor

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Unconventional Families, bomin is myungyeol's son, creature fic i guess, daeyeol being badass, gets a bit graphic-ish near the end im telling yall already, implications of sex, light gore, staple fic profanity, sungyoon being openminded and accepting like the babe we all know him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: Sungyoon’s seemingly typical new job takes an extra interesting turn.





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something scary, and something meant to be posted for Halloween, but apparently that's not happening since I'm a lazy ass who didn't finish it on time. I almost gave up on it multiple times, but if not for my trusty beta Lana giving me the push in the right direction then I wouldn't have finished this so I'm really grateful to her for that. 
> 
> Also, hi to the old and new daeyoonists, this is for you all. May our ship continue on sailing, and our love for the parents of golcha to continue growing as time passes by.

The Kims’ house is located near the end of the subdivision.

Compared to the houses up front near the main gates, the stunningly huge house doesn’t have neighbors visible nearby, and there are tons of trees, almost a small forest around him. From this position alone Sungyoon strongly suspected that the family must be very loaded with riches—as usually the ones in the far end are the richest in these kinds of neighborhoods. There’s a tall wall, and a big gate in front of him. He found an intercom, and it buzzed when he pressed on it.

“Who is this?” a woman’s voice spoke from the other side.

“I’m Choi Sungyoon, the tutor. I’m looking for Mr. Kim?”

“I’ll open the gates for you. Come in through the front door.” the woman replied curtly and then automatically, the gates unlatch.

The walk to the actual house isn’t very far or long, but it’s beautiful. There are different kinds of plants and flowers set in an aesthetic manner around the house. When he got to the front door, a woman opens it for him. She introduced herself as Myungeun, one of the maids there. She has short hair and looks older than him by a few years. She lead him in the house, which is even bigger in size from the inside. It looked rustic and expensive, and he can’t help but look around as she brought him in the waiting room. Myungeun left him there alone, so he sat on the couch looking around. There’s a family portrait hung on the wall, with two handsome men wearing suits in the center—and a small kid between them. Another maid named Mijoo then entered the room, and lead him to the rest of the house. She has a long black wavy hair, which is almost as black as the dress she is wearing. Her eyes are on the edge of brown and red, to which she claimed, was just her contact lens.

“There are a few people in here, Myungeun and I are maids, and there’s also Jiae, the housekeeper. She’s more of like the head of household duties in here. There’s also Dongwoo, our all around handyman and gardener, and Youngtaek, our runner boy. I think you’ll get to meet them in a bit—oh there’s the kitchen and pantry. However, if you wish to eat, just tell us and we’ll provide you with what you want. The third floor is off limits, that’s where their rooms are. You’ll be teaching him in the study room by the second floor.” she pointed at a room to which he assumed was the study room. “Oh and also Daeyeol—Bomin’s uncle—has his room on the second floor, so just be generally quiet if ever you’re passing there—since he hates noise. He’s a little bit on the grumpy spectrum.”

Mijoo continued on explaining things, and gave more rules, which kind of made him regret that he didn’t keep a notepad with him. The rules are pretty much simple, but there’s just a lot—like how the curtains are always to be kept down and never opened, and how he shouldn’t enter rooms without permission (which is on his opinion kind of a given and is reasonable considering he’s an outsider) and how they have a schedule that they strictly follow to name a few.

When they return to the waiting room, the people he saw in the portrait are now present. The black haired man walked forward and extended a hand to him.

“Good day sir, I’m Choi Sungyoon, the tutor.” the man, taller than him definitely, shook his hand firmly.

“I’m Myungsoo, and this is my husband Sungyeol—” he put a hand on the other tall man beside him who has a strikingly soft face and brown hair. “—and our son, Bomin. He’s fifteen.”

Bomin smiled at him from where he sat on the couch, warm and cuddly. He’s bigger and taller than what Sungyoon expected honestly, for a fifteen year old.  

“I’m assuming Mijoo has already run you with the rules of our household?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Bomin has a rare disease which makes him sensitive to the sunlight, so ever since he was born he stayed here inside the house and I have been teaching him. However, you’re here now because we want him to feel a sense of normalcy around, at his age, and that we know you can offer more knowledge to him.” Sungyeol spoke and he nodded.

“I can promise you I’ll do my best to teach him, sir.” he bows in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Sungyoon is a freelancer who mostly just took short term jobs that come and go—but the agent who he talked to said that the employer is offering a tremendous sum of money for a home based tutorial service, and Sungyoon can’t say no to that. Not when there is a job that is offering free lodging and food on top of getting paid. He’s barely surviving enough as it is in the city after all the bills piling up in front of his plate, and this job is like hitting a gold mine for him.

After arriving in the mansion, he realized that he really did hit a literal gold mine. The whole Kim family is rich beyond comprehension but when he asks what the family business was, Jisoo just hisses at him and tells him to not ask a lot of questions. He guesses Myungsoo must be some mafia gang leader, or the head of a drug syndicate. He has the looks for it honestly.

On another note, their son Bomin is gifted and truly advanced for his age. He easily understood concepts and are fast in applying them, and he’s good at explaining things when you ask of him so far.

“Yeollie only taught me some of these concepts, but now I get to learn more!” he exclaimed when Sungyoon showed him the topics they’ll be tackling. It’s endearing, and he ruffled Bomin’s hair making the kid beam, gums and teeth showing.

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Bomin to read a story from one of the books he brought. He’s on his way, making a turn in the narrow hallway when he bumps into a guy taller than him.

He looks up to see brown eyes, and a mop of light brown hair. The guy is thin and pale, his facial features striking and sharp. He’s wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, and it makes his pale complexion even stand out more. He’s seen almost everyone in the household, so he’s assuming this is the mysterious grumpy uncle.  

“Who the fuck are you?” Daeyeol looks at him displeased.

“I’m Bomin’s new teacher. You must be his uncle?” he even extends his hand to shake, but the taller man just rolls his eyes at him. He withdraws it embarrassingly. Daeyeol is still staring at him, running his eyes over him and it makes him a bit conscious.

“Watch where you’re going.” he says then walks toward the direction where he came from. Just like that. Without even a proper introduction he came and went. It makes him baffled, and honestly a tad bit interested. Mysterious guys are always something that piques Sungyoon’s interest, as he’s a curious cat himself.

“Daeyeol? He’s always like that. Just never mind him and do your job.” Myungeun tells him when he told her about the encounter. He wanted to ask what’s his problem, but decided to just bite his tongue because Myungeun might just scold him again for prying.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week in, and he’s not that dumb to not be able to keep up with the schedules and patterns in the mansion.

He usually arrives at 8 in the morning, to which he is always welcomed by one of the maids. Sometimes, Dongwoo is there, and he drinks coffee with him. Dongwoo is older, even older than Myungsoo and Sungyeol apparently, and yet he has a young, fun, and bright spirit—as compared to the dim and gloomy personality of the whole place. He likes talking, and asking Sungyoon questions about his previous jobs and what not.

Sungyoon has been noticing it, and everyone except him there is wearing black. All of the maids’ uniforms are in black and even Dongwoo, a cheery person like him, is always wearing black. Mijoo says its because Myungsoo likes the color black, and that too many bright colors regularly affects Bomin so they stopped wearing anything beyond black or white—and part of that reason is also why the curtains are kept down at all times. He asks Mijoo and Jisoo questions, and if they’re generous they would answer—but mostly they just tell him to not poke around the bushes. He doesn’t even bother asking Jiae, because she looks far stricter than the other two the few times he saw her.

He can always almost spot Sungyeol around the mansion, most of the time with Bomin, but never Myungsoo or Daeyeol. So far he’s only seen both of them once, during the first time.

“Myungsoo is busy managing our business, and Daeyeol is either never out of his room, or is out there. I couldn’t really control him.” Sungyeol tells him one time, when he was offered tea during Bomin’s study break. Sungyeol makes a face before continuing. “Even I haven’t seen him recently, so he’s probably sneaking out doing whatever that pleases him. Did you meet him already?”

“I bumped into him one time, and he looked upset at me.” he admits.

“He didn’t want us to bring someone from the outside to teach Bomin. He’s used to only us being in here, and changes upset him.” Sungyeol explains.

“I guess I’m making him uncomfortable with my stay?”

“Likely, but he’s an adult already. He’ll get it together.” Sungyeol shrugs. “Would you like another cup of tea?”

 

* * *

 

Bomin wanted to play hide and seek.

Sungyoon is fascinated with how he’s still just a child in mind. It makes him wonder if Bomin ever even experienced playing with friends and all. Probably not.

Now that he thinks about it, it doesn’t look like he even had friends his age while growing up. Sungyoon is weak for that kind of stuff, which is why he felt that it was his holy duty to help the poor kid out.

Bomin declares Sungyoon should hide inside the house, and he’ll be the one looking for him.

The raven haired begins counting, and Sungyoon hurries out. He doesn’t have many options so he decides to check which of the nearby rooms are unlocked. He tries each and every doorknob he sees until he manages to open a door and immediately enters inside.

It’s a dim lit room, and the windows are covered by a thick maroon colored curtain. There are shelves built in on the wall filled with books, and there’s an unmade king sized bed. He walks around the huge room and it smells of something good, like a cool sea breeze. He runs his fingers through the spines of the books in the shelf, only to find that most of them are really old books, some of them looking rare in quality too.

He’s only startled to his feet when he looks back and sees Daeyeol standing by the doorway of what seems to be the bathroom, with only a towel draped on his waist. Sungyoon steps back in surprise and hits his back on the shelf. His torso is even paler than what he expected and his body is lean, but he has a bit of a muscle in him as if he works out regularly. Daeyeol looks extremely pissed as he walks towards him, and Sungyoon can’t help but stare at him during the entirety of the situation.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing here?” Daeyeol growls through gritted teeth as he pulls Sungyoon’s arm into a deathly grip. He’s enraged and Sungyoon can’t help but be rooted in his spot.

“I was just—“ he tries to explain but Daeyeol is dragging him out of the room in record speed.

“Don’t ever show yourself to me again, or even try to step near here. You don’t belong in here.” he almost spits at him with the way he says it, and shoves himself out the room ultimately until he falls on the floor. Daeyeol slams the door after him. He looks down to see his wrist is red in pain and the part that Daeyeol held tightly was already bruising.

He’s getting up from the floor when Bomin rushes towards him.

“What happened?”

“I was looking for a place to hide, and I didn’t know that the room I entered was your uncle’s—so he got mad.” he sighs.

“Ahh, Uncle Daeyeol.” He makes a face. “Don’t worry teacher, I think he likes you.”

“What makes you say that?” he inquires as they begin to walk away from the room. It wouldn’t make sense, they only just saw each other twice and both times he agitated him.

“I just know. He’s also acting a bit weird recently too…” Bomin says it as a matter of fact, and he wants to pry—but stops himself as they go back to the study room.

That doesn’t help the image of Daeyeol from earlier to stop circling in his mind as he scores Bomin’s seatwork though, and it is seriously distracting him.  

 

* * *

 

The whole afternoon is as gloomy as the atmosphere inside the house, but Sungyoon has grown accustomed to it. Drops of rain keep on lightly tapping in the window and it sounds a bit like music to him. It actually made him enjoy his coffee more during Bomin’s snack time.

The rain didn’t stop even as he was about to go home, and it will be difficult for him to travel back to his apartment room. He’s waiting out in the living room when Sungyeol walks in.

“Why don’t you just stay the night in here? I’ll let Jiae prepare a bed for you.” he suggests, and he’s about to refuse but Sungyeol insists. “It’s the least we can offer. It’s already dark out, and the rain might get you stranded on the road.”

It turns out that it’s very hard to say no to Sungyeol.

Which is why at two in the morning he wakes up from a bad dream, sweaty and panting inside the room he was given. It feels as if he has been running for days, and his legs feel weak and numb and his head is suffering from a terrible headache. He curses under his breath. He tries to get up, wobbly, and opens the door out of the room.

For some reason it's cold out in the hallway and he can feel the breeze through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Almost all of the lights are out except the tiny bulbs that illuminate the hall dimly. He is still careful with his steps as he didn’t want to wake anybody up. He’s on his way down to the kitchen when he noticed that the back door is completely wide open. The rain has stopped now, but the outside looks damp as it is. As he approaches the door, he hears muffled sounds getting louder and he takes his time slowly so he wouldn’t be able to get caught.

He peeks outside from the side of the door and spies what seems to be Myungsoo and Sungyeol, along with Dongwoo. He squints more to see Daeyeol there too, tall in the dark, and is smoking a cigarette. They seem to be having an argument about something, and the lights out are dim so he can’t see anything clearly either.

He doesn’t want to eavesdrop at first, and was just about to return, when Daeyeol shifts on his foot and Dongwoo was hauling something up on the table out. His eyes widen as he sees Dongwoo carry a human body larger than him up the table, and he almost loses his footing as he steps back.

 _What the hell is happening_ is the only thing that’s running on his mind at that moment. His body wants to turn around and go back to his room and pretend this never existed nor happened, but yet his curious mind is telling him otherwise. Despite him already initially freaking out, he just leans in even more to hear what they are talking about.

“…him. He’s a threat.” he hears Daeyeol say as he puffs out smoke.

“He’s not, as long as he keeps his business to himself.” Myungsoo insists. “He’ll never know, and what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“You do realize that by bringing _that guy_ in, you’re jeopardizing the safety of our family? Like the previous time? Does that ring any bells in all of your heads?” Daeyeol is clearly upset as he pulls out another stick from his pocket.

“Oh don’t act like we didn’t do a background check on him, he’s harmless. If things go wrong, we can just chop him off. Besides, the new company is good for Bomin, makes him happier.” Sungyeol pipes in.

It takes him a moment, when it dawns on him, that they’re talking about him.

“Daeyeol just has a huge crush on him, and that’s his anal retentiveness speaking through his mouth.” Dongwoo laughs at what Sungyeol says as he begins chopping the human to smaller parts, the loud sound of the butcher knife hitting the table echoes. Even in the dark he can see the blood splatter and almost smell it. The guy on the table isn’t responding to any of the blows, which means he’s either unconscious or dead. He doesn’t know if any one of them killed him, but now ultimately Dongwoo is—as he tears the limbs apart, and it makes his stomach turn.  

“I do _not_. Fuck you hyung.” Daeyeol is cranky as he turns towards the direction where Sungyoon is hiding and it takes all of his energy to step back—almost falling in the process—and run back immediately to his room and locks it.

 

* * *

 

He has been trying to act casual, as if nothing happened the past night and he isn’t arousing any suspicion, which is great. He isn’t trying to put much thought in it too since it might attract an incident. His life might be rocky every once in awhile but he likes it, and he prefers his own body as very much alive.

It’s now obvious that the Kim family is doing some shady business behind closed doors, he’s become more keen in observing them whenever he can. They do act like a normal family—and none of them look like evil people, but now that he’s seen it he’s just been steering clear of Dongwoo just to be safe.

One of those slow days where he’s just taking a break, he finds himself alone with Jiae who is writing something on a big logbook as he sits across her drinking tea on the table. She’s older than him apparently, but it doesn’t show on her face as she sits there solemn, looking probably even younger than most women of her age that Sungyoon has seen. She has long brown wavy hair, and like the other maids she’s wearing a black dress yet she has more sophistication to her.

Throughout his job there as Bomin’s tutor he hasn’t really talked with her, nor taken a liking—as she looks serious all the time and she honestly scares him. Probably even scarier than his own employers.

“So, how long have you been working here?” he asks her when he finds the courage.

“As long as I can remember.” she replied vaguely, still writing on the book.

“What are you writing?”

“An inventory of the food products in the house. Especially the perishable goods. Like meat.”

Ah, so um, are you a relative of the Kims?”

“I’m a distant relative.” she keeps her replies curt and short.

“We haven’t really talked that much throughout my stay here. I wish we talked more often.”

“I know that, and it’s best that we keep it that way.” she finally stops writing now on her logbook and sets down her pen. “You probably shouldn’t get attached to the family, or anyone of us for that matter.”

 _Is it because they’re killers?_ is what runs in his mind but he doesn’t say it out loud.

“Why not? Everyone seems nice.” he feigns innocence. Jiae looks up at him and makes a face, but he can’t pinpoint what it means.

“So are dolphins, but they also kill sharks. You look smart, so you must know that.”

 

* * *

 

“Teacher, what does it feel like to be outside?” Bomin asks him one afternoon which makes him look up from his paper almost immediately.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been to the city—I only saw it in pictures, and most of my life I was just in here. I mean I love my family and I would never leave them, but sometimes I wonder what it’s like out there? Are the lights at night really brighter? Are the music really loud outside that you can hear it from meters away?” his eyes sparkle as he talks.

“Well yes, there are locations—the shopping districts are always brighter and more exciting at night, and there’s music being played from the shops.”

“Wow, that must be fun.” Bomin sighs in his book. “Appa and Yeollie wouldn’t allow me to do that though.”

“Why not?”

“I’m sick. Also, they don’t like to go out, and they expect me to just stay here with them too. They said they’re protecting me from the cruel world out there, but I want to still see it with my eyes. I really do. Can you take me there, teacher?” Bomin’s eyes are almost teary as he says it, and Sungyoon _strives to resist_ , but then it feels like Bomin is just hypnotizing him. He leans in closer and gestures Bomin to lean in too.

“How about this, I will sneak you out at night, and we’ll go to the city then go back before morning? So your parents won’t know?” he whispers, and Bomin reaches out to give him a big excited hug.

“Thank you so much teacher!” he exclaims.

For the rest of the lesson time they planned out their activity, and Bomin seemed very much enthusiastic to do it.

“This is the first time I’m going out!” he keeps on muttering under his breath and it’s so endearing that it makes Sungyoon smile. It almost makes him forget about the possible consequences that can happen to him.

Bomin knows shortcuts and passageways in the house, and when and where his parents or people in the mansion could be in specific hours of the night. His work begins when they manage to get out of the mansion and get Bomin to the city and get him back safely. Bomin says he has saved up money so everything won’t be a problem cost wise. Sometimes Sungyoon forgets how rich these people are.

He’s so going to be dead if he gets caught.

Dongwoo is going to kill him, and tear his limbs apart on the backyard table like he did to that person.

He’s already starting to regret his decision, but Bomin is unwavering, and he looks actually genuinely excited for once rather than the staple smiley face he puts out in front of him so he doesn’t want to strip that away from him.

Before he realizes it, it’s already shortly after dinner time, and he’s just waiting for Bomin a bit outside the gates. Bomin told him that after dinner he cleans up and goes to bed and his parents never check up on him, so that’s already a safe pass. He just has to wait for a bit before he sneaks around and go with Sungyoon.

Bomin emerges from the house later on, wearing black and bearing a backpack, and he seemed exuberant. They don’t stay out there for long, and only when they managed to get a good distance away from the house that they both sigh in relief.  

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Bomin is surprised as he affirms.

“Come on, you’re not even in the city yet.” he beckons and they walk a bit farther until he sees the main road, and hails a cab.

“Will you be okay with city lights? Aren’t you supposed to be sensitive to light?” he asks him.

“Sunlight. Yeollie says artificial light is okay as long as there isn’t over exposure, and I brought sunglasses just in case, also my meds.”

He brings Bomin to the brightest and most active night market he knows, and the moment they reach it Bomin’s eyes are wide, taking all of it in. They walk around and Bomin holds a bit of fabric of Sungyoon’s jacket so that he won’t get lost. He looks fascinated with it all, and as Sungyoon leads him through it he’s just quiet—which surprises him.

“This is amazing.” he hears Bomin whisper under his breath as he holds a tiny bear keychain that he bought whose eyes light up when you press a button. “Thank you for bringing me here, teacher. I really appreciate it.” he smiles at him and he ruffles Bomin’s hair.  

They lose track of time, and he can see how sad Bomin immediately became when he told him they need to go back already.

“It felt like I was just there for a while.” Bomin sulks as they walk back to the house.

“Maybe next time.” he tells him.

“ _If_ there’s a next time.” Bomin sounds bitter as he says it.

“There _won’t_ be a next time.” Daeyeol says from where he stood in front of the gate. The early morning wind kept on sweeping his hair, and he’s just wearing simple jeans and a black sweatshirt. He’s definitely not that pleased to see them, however he also doesn’t seem to be really mad at Sungyoon considering what happened the last time. “I’m disappointed in you Bomin. Especially at _you_.” he doesn’t even say his name and just pointedly stares at him, eyes cold and calculating.

“You’re not my dad, you can’t tell me what to do.” Bomin rebels and stomps as he huffs towards him. “Bye teacher.” he says as he opens the gate upset.

“What kind of bullshit have you been teaching my nephew? Sneaking out at night and talking back to adults? Fantastic learnings you’re sharing there.” he’s sarcastic when he says it, and Sungyoon can’t help but snap back at him.

“I’m just helping him, because he asked me. As his teacher I want to help him understand more, and he won’t be able to do that if he just keeps on staying inside and never having the opportunity to experience new things. He deserves to live his own life too—and not be like, controlled by everyone in here.”  
Daeyeol laughs at him, even going so far as wiping a fake sweat.

“You really have _no_ idea with what you are talking about. Not at all.” Daeyeol pulls him by the collar and looks down at him.

“Listen, if I were you, I’d honestly just stay the fuck away.” he drags him so that they have already switched positions, and Daeyeol is pushing him against the wall that holds the gate. His face is close to his, and he can feel his breath on his face.

That makes him bite on the inside of his cheek and on his lip.

Daeyeol pressing against him like that his head is getting kind of fuzzy, and it's such a strange, foreign feeling for him. It’s weird. He can smell Daeyeol’s cologne, and it kind of puts him in a relaxing trance.

“Keep things to yourself. Consider yourself really lucky that nothing bad happened to Bomin tonight, or nothing that I can’t handle—or else you’re dead.”

“What—were you following us?”

“That’s not the point—”

“You totally followed us.”

“You’re literally a stranger. I’m not letting my nephew go off with some stranger in the middle of the night—”

“I’m not a stranger. I’ve been his teacher for quite a while now too.”

“I’m not dead set on getting to know you. What I would like you to do is to quit your job and never show up here again, or else I’ll tell Myungsoo and Sungyeol what you’ve been doing myself.” he threatens, and lets go of his collar. He walks back to open the gate and back inside the house as if nothing happened, leaving Sungyoon outside.

 

* * *

 

Sungyoon has realized that Daeyeol is only all talk and no action after he came back the next day to work and nothing has happened. Bomin is giggly and in a good mood, and his parents didn’t seem to catch up with what happened the previous night.

So he continues to do what he needs to, which is to teach Bomin because that’s his job, not to be threatened by some hot pale dude who only appears once in a blue moon. He’s not even his boss, technically Myungsoo and Sungyeol are, and they’re obviously the ones who should be calling the shots.

A few days later, Bomin wanted to go out again, and refusing him for the second time is even harder. He’s using his charms again, eye-smiling and grinning his way into Sungyoon’s heart—adding a bit of cute voice into it pleading “ _this is the last time”_ that he just couldn’t resist after seeing how good of a student Bomin is. Besides, the kid is probably going to try and sneak off on his own now, and he’d rather be there to keep Bomin safe rather than let him be on the hands of predators out there.

He’s actually okay with it, until Bomin suggests that Daeyeol should join them this time.

He doesn’t know if Bomin knew that Daeyeol was there the last time, but considering the fact that the guy has legit threatened him the last time they met, he doesn’t want to go with him—despite him being extremely good looking and interesting, in a very honest opinion.

Bomin drags him to Daeyeol’s room, and the kid knocks on it enthusiastically a few times before it opens. Daeyeol stands behind the door, and his hair is messy and it looks like he just woke up, even though it's already afternoon. He doesn’t look grumpy or serious this time, he just looks really disoriented. He probably hasn’t seen that Sungyoon was also there because he kept on rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“What is it now Bomin?” he yawns as he talks, which is kind of endearing. It’s extremely cute, and very out of character. He shakes his head.

He really needs to get his eyes checked. Maybe also go see a psychiatrist too for his head. A cardiologist for his heart too. He’s feeling weird.

“We’re going out again later, and you should join us, _please?_ ” Bomin puts his hands clasped under his chin and Sungyoon doesn’t even have to look to figure out that he’s acting cute towards Daeyeol too.

“It’s not like I have any other choice, I don’t trust you with _him_.” Daeyeol points at him with his thumb. “Why are you even here anyway? Didn’t I warn you last time?” he says, but the tone has no bite in it. He sounds like mostly he’s just curious.

“I’m just doing my job.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t part of your job.”

“I made it my job to make sure Bomin gets to experience new things in life.”

“Wah—” Daeyeol is incredulous. “You’re really something aren’t you now? If I had known—”

“If you weren’t so insistent on hating on me ever since you saw me then you would know me more.” he rants out, and now that he’s said it out loud, it’s kind of phrased weirdly, even for him. Daeyeol is looking at him funny.

“Bomin, could you tell your _teacher_ to collect his head? I think it floated way up there, up in the clouds.”

“Uncle!” Bomin looks frustrated at this point. “Just come with us, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Sungyoon is both embarrassed and dumbfounded for some reason as he walks back to the study room with Bomin.

 

* * *

 

 

Sungyoon is on his way out for the day, where in reality he’ll just be waiting outside for Bomin and Daeyeol (whether it’s fortunate or not, he’s still internally debating), when he overheard the latter and Sungyeol talking in the living room. He steps back and hides behind a tall plant, and then peeks. Sungyeol is reading a book, while Daeyeol is standing in front of him.

“—with them. A little bit of fresh air is good for Bomin anyway, as long as you don’t make him eat anyone. God knows what kind of dirty diseases people out there have, and they’re not sanitized, Myungsoo would freak out.”

He’s confused as to what Sungyeol is talking about but before he can mull over it Daeyeol is talking again.

“You know I won’t, I love Bomin as much as the next person but you’re not mad at that person? Come on, not the slightest? He literally smuggled Bomin out. What if something bad happened to Bomin, or worse, Bomin does something bad? I hate cleaning up after accidents. Ugh.”

“Well for starters, Bomin was back in one piece, and kid seems happy, nothing bad happened to him—”

“—because I was there!”

“Shush, Daeyeol. Just go with them. Have some fun, and maybe get some action in your pants—” Sungyeol sets his book down.

“What the fuck.”

“Oh come on, as if we’re going to continue pretending that you don’t like Sungyoon—”

“I don’t like him, okay?”

“Keep lying to yourself but I’ve never seen you that interested in a human in our many, _many_ decades of being together. I bet you even pine over him like a teenage girl.”  

“Hyung—”

“ _Okay._ ”

“You’re so annoying, ugh.”

“So are bottled up feelings, so go out there and get some ass—” Daeyeol stomps away at this point and walks away, not towards his direction so he’s actually really grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

Daeyeol still came with them in the end, and this time Bomin has been itching to go out and play. It’s still a bit early out, but just the perfect time for a carnival, so he takes them to one that he knows. There’s a lot of people, and Bomin sticks to him the whole time. Daeyeol is just discreetly watching over them, which is definitely a level up compared to him being pissed half the time.

Bomin keeps on playing shooting games and winning prizes, bouncing and bubbling in joy every time he gets a new bear or a small toy.

Other than that, they went to go on rides, and Bomin keeps on insisting that Daeyeol and Sungyoon should sit beside each other, or that he go alone, to both of which they keep on protesting at first but then it gets tiring, and both of them just go and do whatever Bomin pleases because they just can’t win over him.

One might say it’s like a date, and thinking about it makes his head fuzzy, and also his stomach.

“Is he always like that?” he asks Daeyeol, when they’re sitting in one of the carnival benches along with Bomin’s prizes as he plays out this ‘hit the bottle’ game in a stall in front of them.

“Like what?”

“Really persuasive.”

“Yeah, he kind of got that from my brother. Sungyeol is really good at persuading people and when he talks, everyone just kind of zones in on him to listen. I guess Bomin got that from him, along with being naturally charming.” Daeyeol says kind of fondly as he stares at Bomin.

“Hey, this is the longest you’ve talked to me without threatening me.”   

“Okay, _now_ you’re ruining it—”

“Ugh okay fine I won’t point on it. It’s just that, you’re somewhat somehow a bit of a decent being when you’re not yelling at my face or dragging me across the room.”

“Both of that is your fault, not mine. You started it, prying on our business and stuff—and coming into the house like that.”

“Why are you even so pressed about me teaching Bomin?” he faces him, and he’s met with _those eyes_ looking at him. It’s bordering brown and red, the same as Mijoo’s when he first saw her. He didn’t care about it much before, but now, on Daeyeol, it actually looks pretty on him. It doesn’t seem like contact lens either.

“We’re not the kind of people that we say we are, and I don’t want people to be close to us because the moment they find out the truth, they always go around running for the hills—or worse. Which is why I keep on telling you to leave. Sungyeol and Myungsoo thinks otherwise, but that’s because they’re not thinking ahead.” Daeyeol says as he rubs his nape. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this now, much less talk to you, ugh.”

Sungyoon gulps audibly, and then remembers that night where he caught them out in the back with the corpse. He’s clearly definitely in on that plan, and that’s why he wants Sungyoon out of the picture.

“But I’m here now, and I don’t see myself ditching Bomin. He needs a friend. You look like you might need a friend.”

“You don’t know anything—”

“I saw you one night, along with what Dongwoo was doing to that guy on the table out back.” it spilled out before he can even stop himself. “So I know.”

Daeyeol is just blankly staring at him, and he looks like he’s at a loss for words. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. Bomin comes back from his game hauling another big teddy bear and looks down on them.

“Why are you both so quiet? Did you fight with my teacher again, uncle?”

“Ah—no, no.”

“Can we go now? I’m sleepy.” Bomin yawns and rubs his eyes as he says it.

They don’t talk on the way back, and Sungyoon feels both awkward and nervous with how Daeyeol reacted. He’s sitting in the shotgun seat while Daeyeol is driving and Bomin is out in the back. Bomin has napped at some point, and is passed out behind. Daeyeol is looking at him every now and then for some reason though, and it makes him self aware.

When they’ve reached the front of the gates, he’s about to tell him to just drop him off so he can go back to his place when Daeyeol stops him.

“Just stay the night.” he tells him, stopping him by holding his hand that’s unlocking the seat belt. His hand is warm against his, and the thought of it wouldn’t calm Sungyoon that it kept him awake in bed even after hours of trying to sleep.

It’s really weird, and there’s a conclusion, a thought he’s had for some time now, that's building up in his head but he blows it away and shakes it off, willing for it to dissipate.

 

* * *

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Bomin asks him during one of those times he’s checking Bomin’s seatwork.

“Who?”

“My uncle.”

Bomin’s question catches him off guard.  

After the day they went out, Daeyeol began to display, somewhat decency to him.

He began appearing more often than not in the house, just hanging out in the living room reading or sometimes bothering Bomin’s study sessions for no reason at all as compared to before. He’s civil and decent to Sungyoon, and the new change is weird yet interesting.

He’s beginning to see more of how Daeyeol is normally, and he’s pretty much fine. Actually more than what he expected of him to be honest.

They both love reading, and it amazes him how well read Daeyeol is whenever they would talk about books. Sometimes they would go on and on, jumping from one topic to another, and Bomin has to stop them because he’s already feeling neglected. They tend to get lost in each other’s words.

He’s also really lame, and Sungyoon finds it endearing more so.

“I might.” he says absentmindedly.

“That’s cool. My uncle has been always alone, and lonely. I think he needs someone like you teacher.”

He goes back to checking Bomin’s paper, but he can see from his peripheral vision that the younger is jittery, and he can’t stop looking around the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asks him.

Bomin cuddles up to him and takes a sniff. “Nothing. You smell nice though, teacher. Warm and sweet, like candy.”

“That’s just my cologne, probably.” he says absentmindedly.

Bomin doesn’t stop there, and wraps his arms to hug him.

“No, really, you smell _so good_ teacher—” he’s burying his face in Sungyoon’s arm and before it even registers to him, something sharp is digging in his skin. He pushes Bomin off him and the raven haired falls to the floor, and Sungyoon steps back in horror to see Bomin looking angry. His eyes are red and he’s about to come onto Sungyoon again when Daeyeol enters the room and drags him up.

“Bomin.” he’s almost yelling as he says it and Sungyoon feels rooted to his spot as Daeyeol takes a struggling Bomin out.

Never in his whole life has that happened, and he feels his heart has been beating erratically in his chest out of the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He’s shaking and anxious, mostly lost about what has happened and he didn’t even realize that he was still standing, not until Daeyeol comes back in the room.

Bomin is gone, and Daeyeol immediately grabs his arm and stretches it out. There’s a bite mark, and it’s bleeding, and Sungyoon didn’t even realize it out of the spontaneity of the situation. Daeyeol pokes around the wound and he hisses. It actually hurts now that he’s aware of it, and the cut feels deep.

“Sit down, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Daeyeol makes him sit down back in the chair and leaves. When he comes back, he’s bringing a small box with him to which he drops on the table, and sits on the chair Bomin was sitting on earlier.

“Your arm.” he says, and he extends it weakly as Daeyeol gets the disinfectant from the kit.

“What’s wrong with Bomin?” he asks.

“He gets episodes, where he thinks he’s an animal like that. It’s a side effect of all the medicines he takes for his illness.” Daeyeol explains as he cleans the wound, and Sungyoon winces a bit from the pain.

“Is he going to be okay? Shouldn’t a doctor or a psychologist have him checked up on that?” Daeyeol is wrapping up the wound in some gauze, and his nifty fingers are quickly working on it that Sungyoon can barely feel it.

“A doctor comes here once a month for his check up. It’s okay, it just probably hit him today because he still hasn’t had his medicine yet. There, all done.” he ties up the wound and cleans up the first aid kit.

“Thanks.” he says to him, as he follows him with eyes. “You didn’t have to do this, but thanks.” he repeats after himself, because he thought Daeyeol didn’t hear it.

He stands up and was about to help him clean up when the next thing he knows is that Daeyeol is kissing him, an arm on his waist pulling his body towards the older male. Daeyeol’s lips are soft and a bit chapped at that moment, but the way he devours in Sungyoon’s lips, hungrily but yet also still a bit soft and slow, makes him melt into the kiss. Daeyeol hugs him tighter to himself and his waist hits the back of the table as he’s pushed against it but they don’t break off the kiss. He puts his arm around Daeyeol and tugs at his hair to go deeper. At some point he feels himself being lifted up and Daeyeol makes him sit up at the table, giving him better access. His hand is working on its own, going underneath Daeyeol’s shirt.

Their kisses become hotter and more intense as it passes, but for the love of everything, Sungyoon can’t seem to pull himself away from Daeyeol. After a long while, when he finally does, Daeyeol still keeps on leaving small kisses on his neck.

“Sleep with me tonight.” Daeyeol whispers on his ear as he kisses Sungyoon’s jaw, and it would take a bigger man than Sungyoon to say no to that.

When Daeyeol opens the room it still looks the same, except that it’s much cleaner now. The room is dim and it’s really setting a mood as Daeyeol pulls him down on the bed. He can feel Daeyeol’s breath tickling his neck as the older runs his fingers through his black hair, and it makes him feel even more relaxed.

They make out for a long time on the bed, and when they finally got tired Sungyoon lies back down properly on the bed and burrows himself under the covers. Daeyeol moves back to lie down beside him, putting an arm above him where he can rest his head. His face is inches away from Daeyeol’s body now where he can smell him, and he buries his face into it—Daeyeol’s light scent lulling him into sleep as the older plays with his hair, temporarily forgetting the rest of what happened that day.  

 

* * *

 

There’s no label for what’s happening between Sungyoon and Daeyeol, and Sungyoon doesn’t confront him about it. He likes the thing between them and he doesn’t want to ruin that, so he basks in it, like it's the sun—taking all of whatever they’re doing to each other in full glory. Every stolen moment is spent on excited kisses or sudden back hugs from wherever he’s standing, or just taking a break together, with Daeyeol sitting up reading a book on his bed and Sungyoon is beside him, legs draped over the older man.

Bomin apologized for his behavior—for accidentally hurting his own teacher—and as per Sungyeol’s insistence he gives him a raise. At this point he’s beginning to feel that Bomin is more than a job already, and he has developed an attachment to them, despite what most of them said to him. Despite him knowing what the family is capable of and what he has seen before, he just couldn’t help himself to feel binded towards them, especially now with what’s happening between Daeyeol and him.

“Why did you hate me so much in the beginning?” he asks the brown haired male one time they’re drinking coffee in the living room. Nobody is around, and so they sit beside each other in the couch, where Daeyeol’s head is leaning on his shoulder and his hand is playing on top of Sungyoon’s leg. They’re not keeping it as a secret among the other people in the house, but they just feel more comfortable when it's just the two of them alone. “I’m just curious.”

“I don’t like changes, and people. But then you came, and you were going against what I believe in. I tried avoiding you as much as I want to look at you, and I thought I was going insane.”

He lifts Daeyeol’s chin and places a soft kiss on his lips, to which the latter deepens. When they lean back on the couch both of their lips are red and glassy, and Daeyeol is rubbing circles in his thigh.

“I am bad at interacting with people, and most of the time I don’t know how to redirect my feelings, or how should I put them to words. I’ve done things Sungyoon, horrible things, and I don’t want to keep secrets from you, but I also don’t want you to leave me.” he sounds sad as he says it and he slips his fingers through the latter’s and holds it tightly.

“You can tell me, whatever your secret is. I told you, if its related to what I saw that night with the dead body, I’m way past that. If you kill people, then so what. For some reason, I really like you, and I want to make this work between us.”

“I want to make us work too—”

“Then tell me.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, but what I don’t trust is your human side.”

“Why do you always talk like that? Like you’re not a human yourself?”

Daeyeol sighs, and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll tell you. Soon. Just not now.”

Sungyoon does a bit of a sad face pout, and it makes his forehead wrinkle a bit. Daeyeol fixes the crease with his thumb and kisses his pout away.

“Don’t be like that. I just, I want it to be the right time to tell you.”

“I don’t want us to be those kind of people that just keeps a lot of things from each other. I want to know you better too, if you let me.” he hugs him, and buries his face on his shoulder.

“I know, I know. Soon.”

 

* * *

 

Daeyeol asks him one day to join them for dinner.

Apparently, this is a really big deal.

Now that he’s thought of it, never once did he see whole family eat a meal together, nor eat something in front of him. Even Bomin’s snack times required him to go out of the room, because he also needs to take his medicines apparently. He and Daeyeol spent an awful lot of time together recently, but he hasn’t done it in front of him either. It’s really weird. But then he thought maybe they’re just people who doesn’t like to eat in front of others.

Daeyeol led him to the big dining room, and makes him sit in one of the chairs. Daeyeol takes the chair beside him and sits down. He takes one of his hands and it is cold.

“Why are your hands cold?” Daeyeol asks him as he rubs it.

“I’m nervous.”

“Why, it’s just me, and the rest of the family.”

“Exactly, it’s like the official introduction to the parents kind of dinner.” he admits, and Daeyeol chuckles at him.

“Well, _it is_ like that, but it’s also not. I— I actually asked you today because I wanted to come clean to you, about who we are.” he starts, and Sungyoon finds himself edging on the seat.

He’s actually conditioned himself, to accept whatever it is that Daeyeol was going to tell him, because never had he felt like this for anyone yet, and never had he clicked with someone like him who almost had the same interests as him and can keep up with him. Daeyeol made him feel excited and captivated, and whenever he’s with him he feels like he’s in another world, a bubble between the two of them. He knows and he’s sure that he loves the older male, and if it would take him to accept even a harsh reality to stay with him and then he would do it. He doesn’t want to lose him, now that they’re moving towards a new stage, and he’s willing for anything.

“You mean so much to me, and I hope that you won’t hate me, or leave me after you find out the whole truth.”

“I told you before, and I’ll say it again. I won’t leave you.”

“Did you tell him yet?” Bomin peeks in, excitedly yelling, and they both look at his direction.   

“I was about to, but then you came and barged in.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I got excited.” Bomin slides back from where he came, and Daeyeol straightens up in his chair.

“Tell me. It’s okay. I’ll take it. Whatever it is.”

Daeyeol takes a deep breath, and holds his hand tighter.

“Me, Bomin, Myungsoo, Sungyeolㅡeveryone else in this house, we’re not just killers. I know you saw Dongwoo, but that was just the surface of it. Our family, we’ve been here for a _very long_ time.”

“How long?”

“Centuries old, Sungyoon. We’re only able to do that, because we feed off of your kind. We drink human blood, and eat human flesh. We need it to survive, to live on. We’re extremely sensitive to sunlight, our eye color changes according to our feeding cycle and if we aren’t able to eat it makes us feral.”

Daeyeol is looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

He’s actually at a loss for words. He’s trying to process the information in his head, making sense of it.

“So, Bomin, he’s not really sick at all?” is the first thing that comes up to his head.

“He’s not.”

“Okay. Oh my god, he bit me that one time. Am Iㅡ”

“No it doesn’t work that way. You’re either born with it, or somebody has to share a piece of their soul with you.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it? You’re not freaking out or anything?”

“I thought I was in constant danger after finding out that you are all probably killers and I was scared at first, but then I got used to it. I’ve never felt safer anywhere than here with you now, and I know you won’t do anything to hurt me. This is new information, but I’m definitely willing to look past it and get used to it, as long as I get to be with you.” he explains, and it’s true. He’s actually also surprised at how calm he is.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Daeyeol suddenly blurts out.

He doesn’t actually.

They’re pretty much casual and subtle, and they’ve constantly talked about what they like about each other, but either of them have said the the word yet, until today.

He launches himself to the taller male and kisses him full on the lips, and it doesn’t take a blink for Daeyeol to reciprocate. When he pulls back to take a breath, he looks in the older’s eyes and bumps his forehead to him.

“I love you too, so much.” and then they’re making out again, fervently and hotly, and he’s almost already sitting on Daeyeol’s lap when they hear the door open and Sungyeol’s voice is crisp and clear, echoing.

“Can we at least eat first before you eat each other over the dining table? Seriously Daeyeol, the table? It’s mahogany.”

He gets up and sits back on his chair and Daeyeol clears his throat, fixing his top.   

“I’m glad you’re able to join us tonight, Sungyoon. We don't really usually do this, but I insisted because this is the first time in his whole lifetime that he's actually had a legit relationship that’s not a fling or anything of that sortㅡ"

"Hyungㅡ"

"ㅡand like, we want to welcome you. Officially. In our family. You're nice, Sungyoon, and we've never actually trusted a lot of humans in the past, as you know our nature, but you're really that kind to stick around, aren't you. We're grateful for that, now Daeyeol won't be a bitter old man anymore and that he's got you alreadyㅡ"

"Hyung! He gets it!" Daeyeol grits his teeth in embarrassment and Sungyeol laughs.

"Fine okay, okay. I'll stop now."

"Does this mean I can start calling you uncle now instead of teacher?" Bomin pipes in from where he sits beside Sungyeol across the table.

"Sure, Bomin." he says and it does make the latter happy. Sungyeol pats his head.

Dinner with the whole family was interesting.

He’s asked them if he’s eating humans too all this time while he stayed in the house and Sungyeol laughs for a whole minute, then tells him that they’re not giving him their supply. It kind of made him wary at first, but now that it’s cleared up he actually let out a long breath. Myungsoo was warm towards him being there, and kept on cracking lame jokes that made Bomin roll his eyes as he eats.  

“I’m so proud of you today.” Daeyeol tells him when they’re already lying down on his bed. He’s definitely staying the night now that he’s here, and Sungyoon is lying down on the bed stomach first. He loves burying his face in the comforter as it always smells like Daeyeol.

“Am I a good human boyfriend so far?” he asks him.

“You passed, human boyfriend.”

“You’re not going to eat me now that you’ve introduced me to your family and fattened me up with food?” he smirks at him, and Daeyeol winks.

“Well I was planning on eating you behind closed doorsㅡ”

Sungyoon shifts towards Daeyeol, to the point where his face in propped in the older’s shoulder, and he’s already working his way into removing Daeyeol’s button up.  

“How old are you now?”  he asks in between kisses, as he continues undressing him.

“Somewhere around 300.”

“Damn, I was hoping for someone around my age to be my boyfriend, honestly.”

Daeyeol flips their position, so the older is on top and he’s trapped underneath. Daeyeol’s top is off and Sungyoon is working on unbuckling his belt as Daeyeol begins to go down on him.

“Too late for that now.”

“It’s okay, I can compromise, as long as the boyfriend is hot.”

“Do I pass that criteria?” Daeyeol stops to lean on his elbow, and Sungyoon bites his jaw.

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

Sungyoon wakes up from his sleep, and the first thing he sees is Daeyeol’s sleeping face, along with his messy hair and relaxed form beside him. He’s got an arm around his waist and one of his legs are tangled with his. It’s so domestic and warm that it makes him really happy being like that. Daeyeol stirs and hugs him closer, burying his face in Sungyoon’s hair.

Last night was easy one of the best nights in Sungyoon’s life, and Daeyeol was passionate yet gentle towards him. It felt weird but good, and he’s definitely willing to do it again with him.

“You’re awake now?” Daeyeol mutters through his hair.

“Yeah.”

“You smell great.”

“What do I smell like?”

“Before, you smelled warm and a bit fruity, now it’s even better because I can smell my scent on you too.”

He shifts on his position so he can face Daeyeol, and he’s welcomed by his smiling face.

“I had to constantly avoid you around the house because you smelled really good. You smelled delicious, like comfort food. I had to resist that so hard, it was driving me mad.”

“Is this why Bomin bit me?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. He’s never eaten yet that time too, it was tempting. Even I would be tempted.”

“Well you did get a taste last night though.” he smiles lazily at him and Daeyeol hugs him closer.

“I had a full meal last night, and it was delicious.”

“You flatter me too much.”

“I don’t, and that’s a fact.”

“Okay Mr. Lee, time to get up now.” he says as he pushes Daeyeol off him but the latter just pulled him in even tightly.

“No, stay in bed.”

“I have to go to workㅡ”

“Your work is literally just meters away and it’s my nephew, I think you can call in late for today and work with his uncle instead.”     

 

* * *

 

Bomin’s birthday wish is to go camping.

His parents actually approved it, and Sungyoon is coming over too as he’s apparently now the boyfriend that gets automatically tagged along to family events. Bomin insisted that he should come and celebrate his birthday with him, and as if he can resist the guy.

Daeyeol picks him up from his apartment somewhere shortly after 8, and he has his car parked out front when Sungyoon steps out.

“I don’t know why you still insist on staying there, when you could’ve just moved in the house and in my room.” Daeyeol complains as he throws the bag in the backseat of his car. Sungyoon opens the car door and rides shotgun. He’s locking in his seatbelt when Daeyeol enters the car.

“I can’t just suddenly disappear off the face of the earth, I need to sort a few things first.”  
“I can do that for you.”

Recently, Daeyeol was just insistent on him moving to the house already, and living in with them. He had to reassure him that he’s not even going anywhere and he’s just going to be okay, but as time passes Daeyeol just wants him close to him all the time. As if it physically pains him if he’s away.

“A few weeks, okay? Would that be okay with you?” he compromises and he sees Daeyeol’s eyebrow raise, which means it’s already good with him. “Then I’ll move in with you sir.”

“Okay, call.”

They drive to the campsite, which is outside the city but not that far to be a stretch. When they arrive, everybody else is there. Myungsoo, Sungyeol, and Bomin already have the tents pitched and they have a campfire already going on. He’s sharing one with Daeyeol, as if they even plan on sleeping anyway.

Despite their differences, the family has never made him feel left out whenever he’s with them, and they have never scared him off, which made him get accustomed easily into this new situation. Daeyeol is understanding, and is considerate of him even though he keeps on insisting he’s just perfectly fine.

“I’m glad I got to have you as my tutor.” Bomin tells him as they make themselves warm around the fire. “I really did learn, and it was fun acting around you. I improved on that aspect, honestly, because of you.”

“Acting around me?”

“I had to keep up with the act that I’m a 15 year old who has zero experience with the outside world. It’s like roleplaying. I mean I’m younger than Appa, and Yeollie, and Uncle Dae, but I’m not just actually 15. I had to act like I was aloof, and naive, and you fell completely for it. I had to be consistent and keep on convincing you, which was a challenge for me as time passed by.”

Now that he’s not pretending to be some kid, Sungyoon does see the difference. He sounds more composed and wiser, and he feels a bit of an idiot for actually falling for that trick.

“Did you really even need a tutor?” he asks him.

“I got bored, and asked Appa and Yeollie if we can have a human around. The lessons were cool, nothing I couldn’t handle. I also had to add my agenda of pushing you with Uncle Dae later on after I found out he’s really into you. It was fun and I had a blast.”

“Wow, you really got the world in your fingers, aren’t you?”

Bomin laughs then leans into him.

“It’s a secret, but I might have bitten you that one time because I needed to push you two in the right direction.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Well nobody died, and you’re together now, so I guess my plan worked pretty well?” Bomin smiles his infamous wide smile, and Sungyoon can’t help but just gape at how cunning the latter was.

After eating and chatting around the fire, he and Daeyeol excused themselves to have a walk around the woods. It’s dark so he insisted on bringing a flashlight but Daeyeol insists the moon light is enough.

“What, do you have like some night vision shit on?” he mocks him as they walk side by side away from the grounds.

“No, but like, look the moon is beautiful and the light is just fine.”

“Daeyeol, it’s fucking dark out in here. This is because you’re so sensitive to light.” he reasons out and Daeyeol chuckles.

They kept on walking to wherever their feet took them. Daeyeol held his hand, while the other was clutching on the flashlight.

“It’s so quiet out here.”

“If you’re getting scared then it’s okay, let’s just go back.”

“Maybe you’re the one getting scared Daeyeol.”

“I’m probably older than the trees around here, I’m not scared.”

“Fine, scaredy cat.” he even teases him before something black and fast zoomed in in front of his eyes. He moves the flashlight around to check but there’s nothing.

“What’s wrong?” Daeyeol asks.

“I thought I saw something run past by us.”

“Maybe its a wild animal.”

“Yeah. Let’s get over there.” He points to a sloping hill a bit out of where the trees are clearing, They went out of the path so this must be the edge of the mountain and the site. As they were about to approach he trips and sprains his ankle, and lands on a pile of leavesㅡbut then goes straight down and lands in a trap. He feels something sharp has impaled him, and he’s choking up blood. He opens his eyes as wide as he can, which isn’t a lot, to see Daeyeol above. He’s trying to reach out to him but he’s too far down, and Sungyoon coughs up more blood out. The thing that’s impaling him is cutting in deeper and he yells, blood spitting when it passes through, and that’s the last thing he remembers before he blacks out.

 

* * *

 

 

When he gains consciousness, his whole body feels cold, and he’s exhausted.

He remembers walking beyond the trail with Daeyeol, and falling down on a dug up hole trap for animals, and being impaled. He doesn’t feel like he’s been impaled though. Aside from the coldness and exhaustion, he’s actually perfectly fine. No sprain, and no pain in his torso. Just a mild headache, and a nagging feeling on his stomach that says he’s hungry.

He even physically checks himself with his own eyes, and there’s nothing. There isn’t even a scar. He gets up from the bed (to which he surprisingly does easily) and tries walking, which was successful.

At first he thought it was a dream, but then he realizes he’s in a room, and he remembers it as the one he used to stay at in the mansion. He’s wearing a new pair of clothes which smells of Daeyeol, thankfully, so he goes out of the room. It’s always quiet in this hallway, like there’s no one around.

His stomach keeps on disturbing him, so he sets out for the kitchen.

There’s nobody there, but he’s smelling something delicious from the fridge, so he opens it.

He has never really opened the fridge before, and the contents surprise him.

There’s various frozen human parts, cut up in portions. There’s arms, and legs, and the hands and fingers are separated in little ziploc on the back of the door. Beside it are blood bags arranged by type. The torso is even cut in smaller parts to fit the fridge. It’s like a butcher’s meat fridge, only more organized and cleaner.

The smell is stronger now that the door is open, and he grabs an arm off the rack and tears through it. It’s probably not that fresh anymore, but it still tasted _so good_ to him.

Once he began he couldn’t really stop, it was like his stomach kept on begging for more as he ate, and so he did, indulging himself. The blood is even more heavenly, what he expected to be metallic was sweet to his tastebuds, and it immediately quenched his thirst.

He’s already on his third leg (he was _really_ hungry) when he smells Daeyeol from behind.

“You’re awakeㅡand also hungry. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you’d wake up earlier. Usually it takes a longer time, I could’ve had something cooked for you.” he says.

“I’m hungry.” is the only thing he says back, as he chews the meat.

“Yeah, and that’s probably going to last for a few more days.” Daeyeol squats in front of him so they’re the same level from where he’s sitting on the floor. “I should get you someone alive, you’d need a fresh one to gain more energy quickly.”

“What’s happening to me?”

“If I took you to the nearest hospital, you wouldn’t be able to make it out alive. So I got Myungsoo and Sungyeol’s help to save you. Basically, you’re one of us now. It was the only way and option I had that time, because you already lost a lot of blood and a major organ was damaged. I had to give a bit of my soul to you for it to happen, you know.”

“That sounded very romantic to my ears for some reason.” he says as he shuffles through the blood bags in the fridge.

“That’s the point of it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t mind being bound to your soul forever.” he's grinning as he tells Daeyeol, opening another bag of blood. It’s not his fault Type O tastes deliciously fruity sweet when cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! You should join in on the fun and talk to me on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/daeyoonism)


End file.
